Equipment
Note: Do you see anything missing from this page? Go ahead and click the "Edit" button and add it in. Anyone can contribute to this wiki! Have a look at the Community Portal Talk Page to find out more...(An explanation of the basic layout and editing guidelines will be given to you.) Thanks, Madamwest (profile | wall | ) 14:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) __TOC__ Introduction What is considered equipment in the game (and on this Wiki) is armor, weapons, accessories (aka "jewelry") and faith badges. Basically, anything that can be equipped to a character from the Character/Bag menu ©. The quality (grade and star, when applicable) of your equipment is just as important to the progress of your character as pets, mounts, souls, cards and gems are. Equipment usually shares the following characteristics: *Equipment levels (Lv 10,15, 20, 25, etc.) *"Binding" status: "Bound" or un-bound ("Binds upon Equipping"). If you equip any piece of equipment, it becomes bound to your character, meaning that it can't be traded or sold to others. Once an equipment piece becomes Bound, there is no way to "un-bind" it, you can only sell it, degrade it or discard it to get rid of it. *Grade (D - white, C - green, B - blue, A - purple or S - orange) *Equipment Slots, 12 in all: Head, Chest, Armor, Waist, Feet, Right-Hand Weapon, Gloves, Necklaces, 2 Ring slots, Faith Badge and Left-Hand Weapon. *Advanced Attributes (for all types of equipment) *1 card slot (for each piece of equipment except for faith badges) *1-3 gem slots (per piece, for armor and weapons only): by default, there is 1 gem slot, two more gem slots can be unlocked by spending cash. There are many different sets of armor and weapons, and jewelry sets along the way. From level 1 to level 70, a new set of armor is available as you reach a new level decade. As your character progresses past level 70, the top-tier equipment has to be evolved to a different grade and gradually upgraded to a new level. When it comes to accessories, new pieces become available halfway though a level decade (at levels x5....Lv 25, 35, 45, etc.) with a few exceptions (new pieces at lvl 20 and 70.) Past level 70, they become available at levels x8 and x9. (78/79, 88/89, 98/99) Before listing the pieces of equipment in this game, there are a few features and concepts to understand. Equipment Grades From level 1 all the the way to the max level, the grade of the equipment, which is color coded and is expressed as a letter, is an indication of its quality. The better the grade, the better the base stats of the equipment overall. The order of the grades is as follows: *Grade D (white color in the game) *Grade C *Grade B *Grade A'*' *Grade S Note (*'): There are two types of Grade A armor and weapons: non-crafted or "dropped" (which is usually dropped as loot by Field Bosses, dungeon bosses or main area npcs when it comes to 70+ gear) and crafted (armor pieces created with blueprints, these generally have higher max stats, keep reading for more info...) How to get equipment There are many different ways to get equipment in WoD: *By completing quests (usually at lower levels but also at level 70, when transcending to another class.) *By collecting loot dropping from dungeon, ancient land or event npcs, field bosses or "main area" npcs. *By collecting the rewards of an event at completion (Recover the Wings & Demon Dilemma) *By buying from the Auction House or trading in Channel, World or with your friends/guildmates. *By crafting weapons and pieces of armor with blueprints and blueprint materials. *By upgrading or elevating armor and weapons from the Character/Bag menu (after level 70) Armor and Weapons Below are tables of the different sets of armor and weapons found in WoD, sorted by class, level, grade and set name. Note that only crafted Grade A sets give attributes bonuses by equiping multiple set items. All other lower quality equipment pieces have been grouped into similarly named sets even though they offer no set bonuses. They are "sets" in name solely for the purpose of this wiki. Also, the individual pieces within a set may have a different name (especially when it comes to Lv 70+ sets) First, let's discuss equipment elevation and gear set upgrades to understand the tables below. 'Elevation of Level 70+ Grade A Set Equipment Elevation is the process by which level 70+ Grade A crafted gear ("I") is tranformed into Grade S gear ("II"). Elevation is not possbile with Lv 70+ gear that is dropped by NPCs in exterior areas. Example: When elevated, an Ironwill Sword I becomes an Ironwill Sword II. Note that elevation improves the same basic and advanced attributes of a piece. Elevation does not re-shuffle advanced attributes. This can be done by going to the Character/Bag menu (hotkey: C) and clicking on an item that meet the requirements below. A small arrow will appear on the icon of the item if the requirements have been met. By clicking on it, a new window will appear and a button at the lower edge of the menu will allow you to elevate the equipment. If this button is not lit, it means that the requirements haven't been met. These are the requirements (per piece): *Must be enhanced to at least +15. * 1''' x Dragon Essence (obtained from World Bosses, the Arena Mall, price: 10,000 Battle Points, or the Auction House). * '''300,000 coins. Upgrading Level 70+ Set Equipment While elevation changes the grade of level 70+ gear, upgrading, however, increases the level of a piece of gear by 10. In WoD, a player can upgrade each piece of Level 70+ set armor and weapons every 10 levels to greatly improve its attributes (both "normal" and advanced). This feature is only possbile with crafted level 70 Grade A gear, Grade A gear dropped by npcs cannot be upgraded (or elevated). Example: At Level 80, a Crusader can upgrade his Lv 70 Ironwill Sword I / II (Knight) to a Lv 80 Ophanim Hammer I / II, and so on, as long as it meet the requirements. As with elevation, basic and advanced attributes are improved and the latter are not re-shuffled. Here is the order of the upgrades according to the slot of the item. Requirements (per piece): * Must be enhanced to at least +15. * 1 '''x Dragon Essence, obtained from Field Bosses, the Arena Mall (price: 10,000 Battle Points) or the Auction House. * Transmutation Stones: ** '''150 Trans Stones I (for Lv 75-80 gear) ** 260 Trans Stones II (for Lv 85-90 gear) ** 300 '''Trans Stones III (for Lv 95-100 gear) * Coins: ** '''2,000,000 coins (for Lv 75-80 gear) ** 2,000,000 coins (for Lv 85-90 gear) ** 2,000,000 coins (for Lv 95-100 gear) After you upgrade a piece of equipment, you receive a certain amount of Equipment Essences (I, II, and III) in return. Basically, the quantity received will be the amount required to get the original piece enhanced to +15 (the quantity will be displayed at the bottom of the menu, see the sample screenshot above.) Now, onward to the sets found in the game, according to the character's class... 'Sets (Tables)' KNIGHT (Level 1-70) ---- Berserker (Lv 70 -120) ---- Crusader (Lv 70-120) ---- HUNTER (Level 1-70) ---- Ranger (Lv 70-120) ---- Stalker (Lv 70-120) ---- MAGE (Level 1-70) ---- Sage (Lv 70-120) ---- Warlock (Lv 70-120) ---- PRIEST (Level 1-70) ---- Cleric(Lv 70-120) ---- Inquisitor (Lv 70-120) ---- Accessories and Jewelry Sorted by level and grade. All Classes (Level 20-70) All Classes (Level 78-118) From level 78 onward, accessories are exclusively '''Grade S '''and are part of sets that give bonuses when two or all three pieces are equiped. There are no Grade A or Grade B pieces. Faith Badges Faith Badges can be bought for 100 Battle Points (BP) early on in your game, or later if preferred. You can choose between the Divine Badge (Radiance Amulet) or the Hellish Badge (Darkness Amulet), of which the only differences are the colors of their badges and your future wings. To upgrade your badge, you will go through ten levels of spending certain amounts of BP (the amount progresses as the badge gains levels), and once you complete your first set of ten levels you earn your basic set of wings. The Divine Badge will give you white wings, where as Hellish gives you purple wings. Note: You can own several faith badges of any kind: Divine or Hellish. To do this, simply un-equip a badge and click on the empty badge slot to buy another one for 100 BP. If you wanted, you could have different badges that boost different stats. For example, you could have an "attack" badge that boosts MATK/ATK and CRIT DMG or HIT, etc. and another "defensive" badge that boosts DEF, EVA, HP REGEN, DMG RED, etc. However, one of the inconvenients of doing this is that, if you invest Batle Points equally towards mutliple badges, you will have several badges with average bonuses instead of having one "powerful" badge. This may be a worthwhile concept as you reach higher levels or max out your first badge and have plenty of BPs to spare. In all, there are four stages of wings. Each stage will be completed by ten levels each. Each stage leads to more detailed, and larger, wings. To invest BP into your badge, you will have to enter the Faith tab of your "Character/Bag" menu, where you bought the badge in the beginning, and choose between "Invest" or "Advanced Invest". Invest will cost you 50 battlepoints and 25,000 coins each time. Advanced Invest is 20 cash and 50 battlepoints each time, but, by using advanced you will gain a 2-10x investment. This means 50 battlepoints, can be anywhere from 100 to 500. At higher stages this will be extremely helpful, as the amount of battlepoints needed is extremely higher. Your badge is not only a pretty pair of wings, but attributes. They are similiar to souls, as there are things such as DEF, MDEF, MP Regen, HP Regen, MATK, ATK, EVA, HIT, CRIT, Max HP, and Max MP (I went through about 50 pages of rankings in my server -S7, S8, S9, S12- to check this) . By default, a badge will have 1 unlocked advanced attribute. Two more attributes can be unlocked for 50 cash or 5,000,000 coins each. The maximum amount of advanced attributes a badge can have is 3. There are also grades to your attributes, like souls. S - Grade : Orange A - Grade : Purple B - Grade : Blue C - Grade : Green You may change these also. You can reset your attributes -does not include level or stage- for 50,000 coins each but this will reset all your attributes. To keep an 1 or 2 of the attributes, you can lock them. Every reset will cost 10 cash and 50,000 coins or, if you have two attributes locked, 20 cash and 50,000 coins. 21:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) S9IsaMarie Badges - Image Gallery (Screenshots) DivineBadgeV_Sample.png HellishBadgeV_Sample.png Category:Equipment